


paper scars

by ClementineKitten



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, My poor babies, it ends in fluff tho it's okay, the sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my god, how did we survive? the paper scars, oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper scars

**Author's Note:**

> semi-based on the song 'paper scars' by lovedrug. good song.

_Fall into pairs_  
_Like two ugly fish_

Mai sighed half-heartedly, twirling a strand of red hair in her finger. Hot sun cascaded down from the sky, breaking through grey, thick clouds. The air wreathed around her ankles, humidity rising from the dark pavement below. Absentmindedly, she kicked her leg, humming softly. Her jacket gripped her arms uncomfortably as she occasionally glanced upwards, watching the colours change. When she had gotten outside, the sky had been a pale, periwinkle blue. Now it had dwindled down into a gentle orange, pale yellows and reds streaking across.

She drew in a small breath and tipped her head. Yes, she was happy for Hana. Yes, she wanted her friend to have a meaningful relationship- especially with someone as wonderful as Jared. But she couldn’t help the fact that it hurt. She really did like Jared. She was infatuated with him. His immaculately groomed hair, bright, glistening blue eyes, his strong, lean body. And of course, the sparkles. He was perfect. 

Perfect for Hana.

_Too rare for extinction_  
_I know_

PBG hesitated inside his dorm. He clucked his tongue, hand resting on the doorknob. The metal, originally cool beneath his hands, had heated, beads of sweat forming on it. He had been paused for probably around five minutes. He wanted to open the door, but couldn’t bring himself to. Thoughts ran through his mind as he traced the scratches and designs in the door with his eyes. He knew as soon as the outside came into view, he would see happy couples strolling around campus, milling about as they headed to the Flower Festival.

Tapping his fingers against his pant leg, he creaked the door open. Light filtered in the opening, casting a shadow behind him. He squinted at the sunlight, mumbling something under his breath. The fact that his friend and his crush were going to the Festival sat in his chest like a wet blanket, suffocating him. Or maybe he would just die of hypothermia. He finally opened the door all the way, and stepped out onto the rough cement stairs.

A familiar figure appeared in the corner of his sight. He was drawn to the form, which had their back turned. The red hair draped down her back was enough for him to recognize the girl.

_The veins in your hand_

“Mai?”

_Felt sort of like summer_

“PBG?

_Calm to the touch_  
_On no_

“What are you doing here?” Mai exclaimed, whirling around. The image of PBG stood before her, wearing a flannel shirt. She did a once over of him, her eyes flickering from his contorted face to his feet, and back again. “Are you heading to the Festival?” she asked, wringing out her hands.

Sheepishly, PBG rubbed the back of his neck. “No. I wasn’t asked by anyone, and now it’s too late to ask the-” His eyes flew open, and he cut himself off, his hand shooting up to his face to cover his mouth. His cheeks began to redden, a blush spreading across his face. Shyly, he averted his gaze.

Mai held up her hand. “I know you like Hana, dude,” she said.

“Am I really that obvious?” PBG sighed.

He searched her green gaze. Her eyes were narrowed, eyebrows knit together. She was frowning, and her posture was slackened. She looked clearly upset. He cocked his head, kneeling down to her level. He gently grasped her arm, surprised by the taut muscle underneath her green jacket. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Peachy,” she responded, her eyes falling to his chest. She flinched, feeling his hand suddenly take hers. His face twisted into one of concern as he closed the distance between them. Mai’s heart thumped in her chest, he was so close. He smiled at her. Her pulse sped up, but she felt more at ease. Calm. His face was warm. Kind.

“J-Jared,” Mai murmured. “Jared went with Hana.” A sickening feeling rocked back and forth in her stomach. PBG stepped backwards, dropping her hands. He gave her a sad, little nod. He knew. The feeling stung him as well. Unrequited love. 

“How about we get some ice cream?”

_And my God_  
_How did we survive_  
_The paper scars, oh_

“I mean, I’m really happy for Hana,” Mai sniffled, rubbing her nose. PBG patted her shoulder sympathetically as they walked down the path. Their shoes click-clacked on the stone ground while they made their way to the school store, waxing their despair to each other. “But I just… I really like Jared, you know?” she wept, running her fingers through her bangs. “It just, feels like a papercut. It’s annoying, you didn’t ask for it, and it shouldn’t affect you much. But it stings, and bleeds a lot more than it should,” she added dejectedly.

“I know,” he murmured, “I know.” He shoved his hands into his pant pockets, heaving a breathy sigh. A cicada hummed from a nearby tree as he opened his mouth to speak. “I like Hana, a lot. Ever since I first saw her, actually. You know how you see someone, and you’re immediately attracted to them? That’s what happened.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking heartily. “I was too shy to ask her out, I didn’t want to be rejected. I hope she would come to me, but… How could she not fall for Jared? He’s funny, handsome, charismatic, everything I’m not. It hurts so much,” he told her, his heart squeezed with pain, gritting his teeth.

Mai looked at him for the first time since they started walking. His face was turned directly forward, eyes fixated on the pavement road before them. Her gaze softened. His eyes were squinted, jaw set in a frown. “That’s not true,” she said. In her gut, an ill-feeling string of pain twisted itself around her intestines. She couldn’t deny that yes, she was upset, but she couldn’t let her friend say those things about himself. “You’re really funny, and genuine, and so, so kind,” she assured her. Tears pricked her eyes, moistening her eyelids. “Just because Hana didn’t ask you out doesn’t mean you’re not amazing.”

Confusion clouded PBG’s face, and he passed through a range of emotions before he finally turned to Mai, his face alight with a faint blush.

“Well,” he started, embarrassed, scratching his neck. He paused, dumbfounded as he stared into Mai’s bright, intense green eyes. “Er… same for you,” he mumbled. “You’re loyal and happy, and anyone would be lucky to have you,” he blubbered, fidgeting with his hands inside his pockets.

“What?” Mai questioned, her face turning red. Her heart fluttered like a bird in her chest.

“I mean it.”

_Bless my stars_

The two burst out of the store, ice cream cones gripped firmly in their hands. It had taken forever to get their orders- between decision making and all the couples who had visited to grab something quick for a date, it seemed as if hours had passed before they finally got their food. In fact, by the time they left, a cool, pale indigo had spread across the sky, purple stretching up from the horizon line. The stars twinkled above.

“Wow, it’s late,” Mai commented. The sky now had a muted orange tone, the evening waning into night. Hana was sure to get back soon. She plucked at the fringe of her jean shorts, staring at the stars glimmering in the young night. She licked her cone- vanilla. Bland, one might say, but it was all Mai needed. It had been a rough day.

“Yeah,” PBG said, biting his chocolate cone head-on. He sighed. “Thanks for listening to me about Hana. I’ve wanted to cry all night, as pathetic as that might sound. Some tears got past me today,” he whispered, as if it was a secret. “Hey, wanna go sit at that bench?” he indicated a lonely bench outlooking the landscape of Higanbana.

“Sure, and no problem! It’s really good to get this off my chest,” Mai said. “I’m still pretty upset, but I feel better, thanks to you.” Dew-tinged grass tickled her ankles as they walked to the bench. Gingerly, she lowered herself onto the wooden seat, and PBG took the one beside her.

The bonfire flickered in the distance, the sounds and harsh beats of drums and other instruments ringing from across the way. Mai watched it wistfully, wishing she could have gone with Jared. Images of them dancing to the music floated through her subconscious. She released yawn, leaning back as she nibbled at the edge of her cone.

“Tired, are we?” PBG chuckled, a glint appearing in his eye. Mai giggled, shoving him affectionately.

_You said you're sorry_

“Hey, do I have your number?” PBG asked, pulling out his phone, quickly unlocking it and flipping through his contacts. Mai shrugged, slipping her own phone out of her jacket pocket.

“I don’t think so,” she said, pulling up her contact info. She scrolled up and down through it, making sure everything was correct. She flicked her tongue back and forth in her mouth, probing the insides of her cheeks. “Here,” she offered, turning her phone around. PBG glanced at her screen, and punched in her number.

“I’ll shoot you a text,” he said. Mai’s phone beeped and a new contact appeared. An ice cream emoji lit up her screen, and she laughed.

“Thanks!” she giggled, replying with a bonfire emoji.

_You said you're sorry_

They traded jokes and jives all evening. It felt like an eternity when she was hanging out with PBG, but only a measly hour passed as they talked. Being around PBG felt easy. Mai didn’t feel like she had to put up a front, force herself to be louder and more interesting like when she was around Jared. She was talking with a friend, a real person, as opposed to a picture-perfect model.

“Dude, did your dog really do that?” Mai was flabbergasted as PBG couldn’t stop laughing.

“Yeah! We got home from the movies, and my bed was all freaking torn up!” he mused. “He was asleep on the blankets- or what was left of them!” Yeah, this was so different than being with Jared. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, slapping her hand against her knee.

_You said you're sorry_

“I gotta go, crap!” Mai said, shocked, looking down at her phone screen. It read 8:47, which didn’t seem late, but she wanted to get in before Hana did. She sprang up from the bench, surprised by the sudden rush of air that hit her. The side PBG had been sitting on had warmed her entire body, and she shivered.

“Really? Aw,” PBG pouted, looking disappointed.

“Yeah, sorry,” she apologized.

“Here, I’ll walk you home,” PBG offered, standing up from his seat, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Mai smiled gratefully as she fell into step beside her. She hadn’t realized, but as the two of them talked, it felt like Jared didn’t even exist. All her sorrow had melted away with all the fun they were poking at one another.

Of course, once she thought of that, the feelings of anguish drifted back up, gripping her stomach. She tried to fight them away, but to no avail. She kept her eyes focused, not looking at PBG or anything, just staring straight ahead into the night. It didn’t help that her heart was thumping crazily.

The pain followed her like a lost puppy until they finally made it to the dorms. They were paused at the stairs to Primrose House, and Mai looked up at PBG. He was beaming down at her, green eyes warm. He spread open his arms, and the two fell into a hug.

He rubbed her back soothingly. “I’ll always be here if you need me,” he reminded her softly before pulling apart. Mai flushed, feeling the tips of her ears begin to burn.

_You said you’re sorry_

Mai quickly sprinted to her dorm, feeling the odd, floaty feeling in her chest again. She shook her head fervently. She flew up the staircases, until she arrived at her dorm room. She was certain Hana would be home soon as she unlocked her door, jangling the key about in the lock.

The first thing she did was toss off her jacket before locking the door. She leaned against the solid door with a contented sigh, giving herself a moment to catch her breath. Laying a hand on her chest, she willed her heart to still. No dice.

She slowly changed out of her clothes, relishing the air that rushed her body. Her pajamas were comfortable, familiar. It felt good to have them on her body once more. She exhaled sadly. Her night with PBG was wonderful, but she couldn’t shake the disgusting feelings she felt when she thought of Jared.

He was Hana’s now, dammit! She just had to accept it! Phone in hand, she climbed the ladder to her bunk, the rungs creaking with every weighted step. Flopping down on the sheets, she unlocked her phone. She rubbed her cheeks with her palms, combing through her hair with her fingers.

She went to PBG’s contact, surprised to see a new text from him.

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx: Thanks for tonite, really needed that c:**

A giddy smile crossed Mai’s face.

**Mai: no problem :) x**

She flipped back to her contacts, clicking the small edit tab next to PBG’s contact number. A small click was sounded from the dorm door. Mai cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Hana’s pink hair as she clicked save.

**Edit saved! Contact now ‘Peebs ♥♥♥’**


End file.
